


【人外】花妖

by bushichihan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名我用心照看着丈夫的遗物。
Kudos: 20





	【人外】花妖

丈夫去世之后，我便独自打理他留下来的花店。

他生前是个花痴——不要笑，这里的花痴指的是爱花如痴。他把这些花当作自己的孩子。

对此，我一直颇有微词。我们都快三十了，我想拥有一个真正的孩子。

命运却总是与我作对，直到丈夫突发心脏病去世，我都没能怀孕。而在此之前我们夫妇俩都在医院进行了身体检查，医生说一切正常，受孕几率很高。

或许是缘分不到，我叹息一声。

而丈夫去世的原因也有些蹊跷，他的家族和他本身并没有任何心脏病史，他甚至前两个月还在玩越野———这样一个酷爱户外活动的人，怎么会轻易地因为心脏病而去世。

可他的体征和法医给出的结果却令人无法生疑。

或许这就是命。

前半生过得太平顺了，后半生便开始颠簸。

我也因此并不喜欢这个花店——毕竟他就是在这里去世的。那天晚上我给他打电话的时候，他还说在花店里忙一会儿就回家。可是他再也没有回来。如果不是为了怀念丈夫，我可能会直接把它卖出去。可丈夫留给我的东西并不多，我只能好好地珍惜不是么。

“花越来越漂亮了老板娘。”顾客们最近都这样说。我却怎么都看不出来——诚然他们都是为花而来的爱花之人，而我只是生硬地继承了丈夫的经营理论，对于花儿细微之处的变化，我是毫无察觉的。

“抱歉，这玫瑰只做展示用，我们不外售的。”

“啊，真是可惜，这么美的玫瑰。”

总是有顾客想买走这丛玫瑰。这玫瑰不像其它花儿一样，被剪去了根茎束在一起，而是扎根在泥土里，也因此开得十分旺盛。丈夫生前的时候就十分喜爱它，总是说：“你看，多么可爱的孩子。”不知用了什么法子，这丛玫瑰竟不分季节地长久盛开，而顾客们也表示惊奇。我一直以为将花当作孩子十分病态，可现在它却成了唯一能真正寄托哀思的东西。

我想念丈夫的时候，总是抚摸这丛玫瑰，就好像在抚摸丈夫的手一样。而这天我正俯身打理它的时候，老同学推门进了花店。他最近经常来，我或许知道是为什么。刚刚丧夫的独身女人，又有些姿色，总是让人惦记的。

坦白说，他人不坏。而我并不是全然感性的人，我得为我的以后做打算——而他是目前为止最合适的选择。

“茵，最近如何？”

“还好。老样子，碧螺春？”

“不必像招待客人一样，我——”他的脸逐渐绯红，最后将头低下去：“你知道我为什么来。”

“是的，否则我也不会让你进来。”他闻言惊喜地抬起头。

我站起身想为他去沏茶，却突然感到手指微微刺痛，抬手一看，食指指腹正在涌出血。伤口不大，却很深，大概是刚刚抚弄玫瑰的时候被刺伤了。可为什么当时毫无察觉呢？

老同学在花店坐了一下午，他真是十分惊喜，絮絮叨叨地展望我俩的未来，我也用心听着。如果未来真的如他所说，那当然是美好的。只是——我说过，我的人生已经开始颠簸。

当天晚上闭店以后，我在店里做最后的清理工作。像往常一样，回家前我再次去看望那丛玫瑰。当我走近它的时候，我感到有些不对劲。或许是过于浓郁的香气，我有些晕眩，为了避免摔倒，我不得不扶住手边的桌子。这丛花开得的确旺盛，旺盛到整间屋子都微微泛着玫红色，衬着这浓郁的香气，真是妖异的很。

我突然感到惊慌，我预感到有什么事情即将发生。快逃，我转过身，准备离开这里。

可是太晚了。

我的脚腕突然被什么东西缠住，惊慌地看过去，居然是一枝玫瑰花茎。花茎的刺轻易地刺进了我的皮肤，那里立刻染了一圈殷红的血。它却有些兴奋似的越收越紧。

与此同时，我听到了一声沙哑的低笑，那大概是十五六岁男孩的声音。

“是谁？！”我惊惧地问，声音都在颤抖。“不要恶作剧了……”

那声音又叹息一声，他说：“母亲。”

我没听错，他在叫：“母亲。”

“我不是你母亲！”究竟是谁，到底是多么调皮的孩子才会做出这样恶劣的事情。

可他却固执地问：“你不爱我了么，母亲。”另一枝花茎缠过来，绕着大腿往上攀，最后环住我的腰。我怕极了，这大概不是什么“孩子的恶作剧”。

似乎是为了印证我的想法，这些花茎将我轻而易举地拖拽，举起，最后定格在那丛玫瑰前。

此时我的双脚悬空，因此整个身体都不得不依附着花茎。而花茎上的刺也因此越刺越深，剧烈的刺痛令我不断涌出泪水。

就在这模糊的泪光里，我隐约看到了这出“恶作剧”的始作俑者。

那确实是个十五六岁的男孩——但绝不是人类男孩。他的上半身，一直到大腿，都是正常的人类形象，纤细高挑，身姿绰约。而从腿根处往下，竟是粗（防屏蔽）壮的玫瑰花茎，下部与泥土相连，似乎长在了一起。

他的容貌十分艳丽，靓丽的眸，鲜艳的唇，雪白的肤，漆黑的发。眼角微微上挑着，眼睑处往下，一直蔓延到嘴角，居然点染着几片玫瑰花瓣，仿佛在悲戚地落泪，花瓣便是那泪水。

可他却一直在笑，那是不属于人类的，妖异的笑容。香气随着他的笑容逐渐浓郁，令人几乎溺毙在这花香里。

“母亲。”他又在说话，那声音软软地刮过心脏。“你不要我了么，母亲。”

“我不是你的母亲。”我不得不再次重复，过于剧烈的痛楚令我呻吟。衣服被这些刺挑破得破碎不堪，狼狈极了。

而这次否认令他勃然大怒：“怎么不是？！”他轻轻抬手，花茎便将我拉过去，几乎撞在他的怀里。“母亲不听话，是要有惩罚的。”他似乎在自言自语，冰冷的手指触上我的脸：“母亲似乎很是不懂得贞洁。杀死一个，又来一个，母亲到底有多么招男人喜欢。”

这几乎是挑明了丈夫的死因，我又惊又怒，几乎忘记了恐惧，甚至忘记了他根本就不是人类。

“你这魔鬼！”我哭叫着撕咬那些花茎，它们却恶劣地不断收紧，并且不断有新的缠上来。

“魔鬼？”他眯弯起眸子笑，眼神里透出十足的病态：“不，我只是太爱母亲了而已。”

“已经爱得等不及了。”

花茎如锁链般将我的身体伸展开，他叹息着将手指探入那隐秘之处。我颤抖着，喉咙里逸出破碎的呻吟。

“这肮脏的地方，容纳过多少男人呢，母亲？”他用干净清澈的声音低低地在我的耳边问，湿热的气息舔舐耳垂。“不够乖……让我想想，如何才能让母亲眼里只有我呢。”

他拖长声调这样说着，手指却不断恶劣地作弄。那些可恶的花茎也随他的动作癫狂，不断侵袭着身体敏感而脆弱的地方。

我仰起头大口地喘息，身体各处却不断传来刺激。我哭着求他，求他停下来。

他却吻上来，唇齿间皆是玫瑰香气，冰冷的指按压着脊椎骨节一寸寸往下。我条件反射地紧闭双腿，缠在腿上的茎却有力地将它们分开。

“唔……让我为母亲洗礼怎么样？”他抓着我的发，使我不得不仰头看他：“为母亲注入点东西，或许母亲会老实一些。”

香气突如风暴般浓郁袭来，他沙哑地笑：“放轻松，会很快乐的，母亲。


End file.
